Sasuke e Naruto sozinhos numa caverna
by liv.darkladie
Summary: Para todas as fãs de SasuNaru, eu me arriskei a fazer este. O que acontece quando Naruto e Sasuke estão presos numa caverna? O aconteceria se o Itachi aparecesse? [Hentai]
1. Encontro

_**Yooo Minna-san...**_

_**olha eu aqui e a minha PRIMEIRA fic yaoi...**_

_**putz...**_

_**principalmente para uma certa senhorita **_**Angelines**

**_e pra todas q no geral prefiram yaoi... _**

_**tinha que ser Hentai...**_

_**(Inner: tosse -pervaaaaaa- tosse...)**_

_**realmente tenhu uma verdadeira adoração por esse casal...**_

_**sendo somente superado pelo meu xodó por ShikaTema...**_

_**foi inspirado nos primeiros episódios do anime...**_

_**e o titulo, APENAS o titulo em um epi de Inuyasha... **_

_**leiam com carinho...**_

_**(Inner: E ME DEIXEM MUITAS REVIEWS, MUAHAHAHAHA-risada maligna)**_

**Naruto naum me pertence, se pertencesse já seria o yaoi mais famoso do japão!!!**

_**Naruto e Sasuke sozinhos numa caverna.**_

Naruto caminhava lentamente pela escuridão daquele local tão sombrio, não sabia que estava fazendo ali. A apenas alguns dias ficara sabendo que pelos arredores daquele local ficava o castelo do Orochimaru e resolveu investigar por conta própria, mas o mínimo que conseguiu achar foi essa caverna e pra piorar tinha ficado perdido dentro dela.

Faziam cerca de dez horas e nada dele achar a saída, já estava exausto e suas pálpebras começaram a fechar-se e suas pernas a tremerem, não aguentava mais. Decidiu descansar, afinal daquele jeito não encontraria a saída e muito menos o Sasuke. Sentou-se apoiando suas costas na parede da caverna e em alguns minutos já havia caído num sono profundo, sem perceber que a alguns metros dali outro jovem lutava contra alguns ninjas.

Sasuke estava lutando contra os ninjas do Orochimaru e em poucos minutos derrotou todos eles, porém essa não era a parte difícil do treinamento, o problema era que ele estava preso naquela caverna a dias comendo e bebendo apenas o que conseguia tirar dos ninjas mortos, o que não era muita coisa. Também estava cansado, porém sua aparência continuava fria e séria, tinha o olhar perdido na escuridão como se pudesse enxergar algo.

Ativou o Sharingan e descobriu que tinha alguém atrás de uma pedra, o que poderia ser? Mas um shinobi do som? Não os ninjas do Orochimaru nunca fugiam, mesmo sabendo que uma luta contra ele resultaria com certeza na sua própria morte. Caminhou até o corpo desacordado do inimigo, tinha frente a si um corpo esbelto, magro esguio e bem definido, porém mesmo com o Sharingan não pode ver sua face.

Olhou em volta e viu que a luz entrava na caverna por uma pequena fresta no teto. Carregou o corpo com todo o cuidado para não acorda-lo, afinal se fosse apenas um ninja fraco pelo menos poderia se divertir um pouco. Sentiu como o jovem se acomodava em seu colo e por um momento vários flashs de sua antiga equipe passaram por sua mente, em especial os deu um certo loiro hiperativo.

Naruto sentia seu rosto queimar e mesmo com suas pálpebras fechadas sentia uma grande luz, será que ele estava fora da caverna? Será que aquilo tinha sido apenas um sonho? Acordou de súbito ao sentir que estava sendo carregado, abriu os olhos, no inicio foi ferido pelos raios de sol mas então pode ver claramente, dois orbes cor de ônix o olhavam atentamente sem nenhuma expressão.

Naruto sentiu o coração acelerar e seu corpo tremer, finalmente havia encontrado quem procurava, finalmente havia encontrado aquele que faria toda a solidão ir embora, aquele por quem ele desejava ser reconhecido, Uchiha Sasuke, a pessoa mais importante para ele.

Sasuke olhava para Naruto, sua expressão não mudou, simplesmente porque aquilo não era real, ou pelo menos era o que ele pensava. Devia ser apenas mais um de seu delírios, e como em todos os outros lá estava ele. Aquele que ele tentou a todo custo tirar da memoria, mas nunca saiu de seu coração. Não tinha reação, preferiu não se mover, com medo de que aquela doce ilusão desaparecesse.

Naruto tomou a decisão, num salto se posicionou a frente do Uchiha.

- Sasukeeeee, você vai voltar comigo agora pra Konoha! -disse determinado.

Sasuke apenas assimilou as coisas e tomou a melhor decisão possível, simplesmente virou-se e começou a andar na direção oposta. Naruto não podia acreditar.

- Temeee, você não vai fazer isso de novo, dessa vez eu não vou deixar você fugir -segurou o pulso do moreno.

Sasuke parou por um instante.

- E como você pensa sair daqui -respondeu sem se virar- usuratonkachi -não pode evitar falar o antigo xingamento, porém continuava frio e distante.

Naruto estava ficando cada vez mas agitado com aquela situação, e sentia que em pouco tempo não conseguiria segurar as lágrimas.

- Isso não importa, o importante é que eu vou te levar de volta pra casa, nem que eu tenha que te surrar até você desmaiar!

- Acha mesmo que pode... dobe... eu fugi para realizar minha vingança.

- Baka, você é essa sua maldita vingança de novo -seus olhos já estavam cheios de lágrimas- você realmente nunca se importou com ninguém... você nunca AMOU ninguém... mas mesmo assim, muitas pessoas importam com você, muitas AMAM você... -suas lágrimas molhavam suas bochechas e as grossas gotas caiam no chão.

- Uh... isso não importa mais... um dia todos vocês iram me esquecer, ou iram me odiar... não ira sobrar espaço para mim -suspirou, dando de ombros- nem em um coração tão grande como o seu, Naruto.

Naruto que até agora ainda segurava o pulso de Sasuke, soltou e de repente deu um soco no rosto dele, o pegando de surpresa e o arremessando no chão. Subiu em cima dele o imobilizando.

- Kuso, Sasuke, como você pode dizer isso -segurava ele pelos ombros e o chaqualhava- como você pode ser tão baka -as lágrimas não paravam de sair, não podia acreditar que Sasuke tinha desistido e esquecido de tudo e de todos.

Sasuke, ouvia os gritos de Naruto, mas seu coração estava congelado. Apenas permanecia olhando aqueles olhos azuis, tão profundos quanto o céu, totalmente molhados pelas lágrimas. Mas algo interrompeu seu contato visual com aquelas duas pedras preciosas cintilantes e aqueceu rapidamente todo seu corpo gélido.

Naruto num impulso desesperado se agarrou ao peito do Uchiha, e derramou lá todas as suas lágrimas angustiadas. Aferrou-se tanto a ponto de ouvir o coração calmo do garoto, batendo lentamente. Era tão bom estar assim com ele, sentir novamente o seu cheiro, como em tantas outras noites nas quais ambos, em segredo, dividiam a mesma cama, com o mesmo desejo de prazer e o mesmo sentimento.

Sasuke fechou os olhos e inspirou profundamente todo o ar que conseguiu, tentando se controlar e não deixar seu coração falar mais alto. Coisa que foi completamente inútil, pois em segundos seu braços rodearam a cintura do kitsune e o apertaram mais contra seu peito. Te-lo assim tão perto, após tantos anos, era uma coisa surreal e irresistível.

- Não chore, dobe -agora apoiava o seu queixo na cabeça no menor e com a mão direita acariciava os cabelos loiros.

- Sasuke -foi só o que conseguiu murmurar, após levantar a cabeça, pois seus lábios foram calados pelos do maior.

A língua de Sasuke pedia permissão para aprofundar o beijo, e logo ambas as línguas se juntaram sentindo uma o gosto da outra. Permaneceram assim por um longo tempo até a falta de ar fazer-se presente entre eles.

- Sasuke -começou o loiro enlaçando novamente o pescoço deste- eu quero poder sentir você dentro de mim novamente, quero que você me faça seu. -disse, em um tom não mais alto que um sussurro, mas que Sasuke pode ouvir perfeitamente.

Palavras não eram necessárias. Sasuke deitou cuidadosamente Naruto no chão e passou a beijar e lamber seu pescoço, enquanto uma mão acariciava seu abdome por baixo da blusa e seu joelho pressionava o membro do outro. Sasuke tirou a blusa do Uzumaki e este fez o mesmo com a sua. Naruto gemia a cada toque que a perna do moreno tinha com a sua intimidade, ficando com o rosto cada vez mas corado.

Sasuke não poupava caricias, chupou e mordeu delicadamente cada mamilo de seu amante, desceu até o umbigo, lambendo em seguida o pequeno orifício. Naruto estava com as respiração acelerada, ansiava por aquele contato, foi quando sentiu que o moreno chegava ao cós de sua calça.

- Sasuke... -foi o único que conseguiu falar antes de sentir como as mãos cálidas seguravam seu membro e passavam a masturba-lo.

Sasuke o olhava com uma expressão de luxuria, enquanto o loiro já delirava de prazer, aproximou-se de membro e deu uma leve lambida na ponta, em seguida introduzindo inteiro na boca.

- Aaaaahhhhh... -Naruto nunca tinha tido tanto prazer, nem com todos os outros que tentaram ocupar o lugar de seu querido companheiro. Sentiu a mão do Uchiha acariciando seus lábios e de súbito agarrou-a e lambeu cada um de seus dedos. Sasuke desceu a mão e aproximou-a da entrada de Naruto, subindo antes para calar seu companheiro com um beijo.

Introduziu lentamente o primeiro dedo, sentindo um forte gemido por parte de Naruto. Passou a move-lo até que ele se acostuma-se com a invasão. Feito isso continuou o trabalho com o segundo e logo um terceiro.

- Sasuke... ah... vamos termine logo com esse martírio... ah... te quero dentro de mim -implorava ele, fazendo um sorriso de lado aparecer no rosto do Uchiha.

Sasuke abaixou suas calças, exibindo uma ereção grande e palpitante. Levantou as pernas do loiro e se posicionou entre elas. Naruto fechou fortemente os olhos ao sentir aquele pênis enorme entrando dentro de si, pequenas lágrimas apareceram no canto de seus olhos, mas sabia que em breve a dor se iria sendo substituída por um grande prazer.

Não demorou muito e Sasuke já estava totalmente dentro de Naruto, passou a mover-se de inicio lentamente mas graças a todo o prazer e ao seu instinto animal, o estava deixando descontrolado.

- Naruto... Naruto -suspirava o jovem Uchiha em meio ao seus gemidos abafados.

Naruto segura nos ombros do Uchiha sentindo como o suor lambuzava seus corpos, sentia como o membro de Sasuke relava na sua próstata, proporcionando-lhe um prazer incalculável.

- Oh... Sasuke... i-iss-ssu... ah... -gemia sentindo os movimentos entrada e saída se tornado mais rápidos e profundos.

Em um ultimo movimento o moreno levantou Naruto fazendo ficar sentado suas coxas na mais forte e profunda estocada.

- Aaaaaahhhhh... Sasukeee... -gritou Naruto antes de derrubar todo seu sêmen no abdome do Sasuke e sentindo como seu ventre era preenchido por aquele quente liquido.

- Naruto... -suspirava o moreno enquanto apertava ainda mais ele contra seu corpo e tentando controlar a sua respiração.

Puxou-o delicadamente e se apoiou na parede, acomodando o loiro sobre seu peito.

- Aishiteru, Sasuke -murmurou antes de cair no sono.

- Aishiteru, Naruto... -sussurrou apertando ele contra seu corpo e sendo também vencido pelo sono.

_xXxXxXxXxXxXx_

Naruto acordou sentindo os raios de sol sobre o seu rosto, olhou em volta e viu que estava sozinho. Será que tudo havia sido apenas um sonho, apenas um deliro de uma noite. Levantou o tronco e percebeu que estava nu, sendo meio coberto por suas roupas. Sentiu entre suas pernas um pouco da essência de Sasuke e constatou que havia sido verdade, porém ele já não estava mais lá.

Ele tinha sido abandonado pela segunda vez e pela mesma pessoa, uma terrível dor começava a se apossar de seu peito até que lembrou-se das ultimas palavras de Sasuke.

- Eu vou te encontrar, teme... você vai ver... eu vou fazer isso dar certo!

_**Bom minna por hoje é soh...**_

_**o Sasu esta incrivelmente frio...**_

_**vcs sabem...**_

_**pra naum fikar mtu OCC...**_

_**fora isso eu axei q fkou razoavelmente bom...**_

_**tava ateh pensanu numa continuação...**_

_**o que vcs acham???**_

_**deixem-me uma review...**_

_**boa ou má fikarei feliz em recebe-la!!!**_

_**obs: soh naum aceitarei comentarios de fanaticas por SasuSaku, dizendo q o Sasu soh merece a Saku e blas, blas e blas...**_

_**Ja ne**_


	2. Caçador X Vingador

**Yooo minna-san...**

**fikei realmente impressionada com as reviews...**

**adorei todasssss**

**espero q curtam esse cap, que está um pouco mais agitadow**

_**Sasuke e Naruto sozinhos numa caverna**_

_**Cap.02: Caçador X Vingador  
**_

Já havia se passado uma semana, desde que Naruto teve seu ultimo encontro com seu antigo companheiro de equipe. E la estava ele, em frente a um dos mais poderosos Akatsukis, com uma misera quantidade de chakra. A única coisa que o mantinha de pé era o desejo de acabar logo com aquele cara, o único responsável pela sua infelicidade, sua e de seu amado Sasuke.

Uchiha Itachi abriu um leve sorriso ao ver o estado do portador da poderosa Kyuubi, que estava sozinho, pois seus outros companheiros de equipe estavam lutando contra os demais Akatsukis, estava desprotegido, como um gatinho encurralado.

- Naruto-kun, vejo que não está em um dos seus melhores dias...

- Cale a boca seu miserável.

- Você não tem outra escolha, a não ser vir comigo -olhar vitorioso.

- Não se eu acabar com você antes -disse tentando liberar alguma quantidade de chakra, o que não deu muito certo.

- não se preocupe Naruto-kun, eu não vou te machucar -sorriu- não fisicamente... Mangekyou Sharingan.

Naruto não teve tempo de desviar o olhar e em poucos segundos já se encontrava no meio de Konoha e todas as pessoas preparavam-se para jogar pedras, gritando coisas do tipo: MORRA MOSTRO RAPOSA!! Naruto se encolheu o máximo que pode, estava novamente com seus 8 anos e não poderia reagir. Olhou para a frente e percebeu que alguém estava de pé, levantou a cabeça e viu dois orbes negros meio-cobertos por uma franja de madeixas preto-azuladas.

- Sasuke... -foi o que disse antes de agarrar os joelhos do amigo e começar a chorar- eu-eu nã-não que-quero morrerrr -soluçava.

- Não se preocupe, Naruto -disse o Uchiha passando a mão na cabeça do loiro- você não vai morrer...

- Não? -perguntou confuso encarando os olhos do outro.

- Não agora... -sorriu- nós iremos te torturar até que você implore para que isso aconteça HAHAHAHA -a face do Uchiha agora tornava uma aparência insana, logo Naruto se percebeu acorrentado pelos pulsos a uma corrente presa no teto. Olhou para frente e viu como todos riam dele e como Sasuke preparava sua katana para perfura-lo no estômago. Apertou os olhos esperando a dor que nunca viria...

Abriu os olhos para encontrar a sua frente Itachi recebendo um poderoso chidori, sua vista estava embaçada. - _Kakashi-sensei_ -pensou. Piscou diversas vezes podendo ver claramente como o vulto que lutava contra Itachi sacava sua katana. _- não, não pode ser..._

- Sas-Sasuke -murmurou vendo o moreno atacando o irmão- SASUKEEEE -a luta não ia nada bem Itachi se defendia com perfeição dos ataques e preparava-se para utilizar novamente seu ataque, só que desta vez contra seu irmão menor.

_- kuso, kuso, kuso o que eu faço? Com a kyuubi selada... e quase não tenho chakra_ -olhou em volta e analisou o local, estavam a beira de um precipício e no fundo deste corria um rio com uma poderosa correnteza- _Não tenho outra alternativa! _-pensou vendo Sasuke sendo atirado contra uma arvore.

- Kage Bushin no Jutsu -fez os selos com a mão e logo apareceram dois iguais a ele, esticou a mão e os outros dois passaram manipular o vento em sua palma. - RASENGANNN -gritou indo pra cima de Itachi, que desviou do jutsu, mas foi atacado pelas costas por um bushin, o qual desapareceu com um soco, se virou novamente para Naruto, que se afastou lentamente, induzindo o maior dos Uchiha a fazer o mesmo.

Itachi pegou o kitsune pelo o pescoço e apertou, o loiro apenas mostrou a língua antes de desaparecer na fumaça branca.

- Um bushin! -disse virando-se rapidamente para trás a tempo de ver Naruto segurando Sasuke com uma mão em volta de seu ombro e saltando precipício a baixo- Kuso, perdi o jinchuruki de novo... mas isso não vai ficar assim Naruto-kun... um dia você será meu!!!! -finalizou com um leve sorriso.

_xXxXxXxXxXxXx_

Naruto carregava Sasuke inconsciente já estavam bem próximos a margem, o loiro levou o moreno até uma clareira e o depositou apoiado numa arvore.

O Uzumaki olhava ansioso, esperando que o Uchiha despertasse. Sasuke abiu os orbes e a primeira coisa que fez após isso foi dar um cascudo na cabeça do companheiro.

- Itaiii, por que fez isso teme? -gemeu enquanto passava a mão no galo que acabara de se formar.

- Você quase nos matou, baka... -disse com a vista fixa em algum ponto a frente.

Naruto percebendo que o moreno não o encarava, ficou incomodado.

- Hey, porque você não olha pra minha cara enquanto fala?

- ...

Começou a balançar a mão na frente do rosto do outro vendo como as pupilas não reagiam.

- Você não pode me ver, verdade?

- ... -Sasuke agarrou a mão dele e suspirou- não é nada dobe...

- Como nada, Sasukeee, quero que me explique... afinal como você ficou assim?

- Aff, já que não tenho outra alternativa...-suspirou- provavelmente é só uma cegueira passageira, enquanto eu lutava contra o Itachi devo ter batido a cabeça -passou a mão na nuca- e agora não vou poder voltar para o castelo do Orochimaru para que ele me dê poder...

- Aff, teme eu nem precisava da sua ajuda, eu poderia muito bem cuidar daquele cara!!! -cruzou os braços fechou os olhos e fez cara de irritado.

- Se eu não tivesse chegado a tempo você ainda estaria preso naquele genjutsu, usuratonkachi... -disse se levantando e começando a andar.

- Onde você pensa que vai? Se você não ta enxergando porra nenhuma...

- Pra algum lugar bem longe de você...

- Até parece... -se levantou determinado- tenho uma ótima idéia, Sasukeee a partir de agora, eu vou ser seu guia, DATEBAYO!!!

- Nem se eu estivesse Cego, Surdo, Mudo e Paraplégico, dobe!

- MAS QUEM DISSE QUE VOCÊ TEM ESCOLHA?? -agarrou o braço dele e começou a arrasta-lo.

- Hey... Naruto, pra onde você pensa que vai me levar? -disse tentando resistir, o que foi inútil.

- É que eu fiquei sabendo que por aqui tem uma pensão com fontes termais... yoshii e nós vamos ficar lá até a poeira baixar e a Akatsuki esquecer da gente, datebayo! -andava animado saltitando pelo caminho com um sorriso colgate.

Sasuke não demostrava mas também estava feliz, não pensava que votaria a ver o kitsune tão cedo, se sentia como tivesse voltado no tempo, de volta a vila de Konoha, de volta a equipe 7, de volta aos braços daquele que tinha abandonado sem olhar para trás.

_xXxXxXxXxXxXx_

- Sinto muito mas estamos lotados, creio infelizmente só temos um quarto de casal... -dizia a atendente- Vocês vão querer? -perguntou fazendo com que nossos genins ficassem totalmente vermelhos.

- Po-pode se-ser -respondeu gaguejando o loiro enquanto Sasuke "olhava" algum ponto interessante no lado oposto com os braços cruzados.

- Divirtam-se! -exclamou enquanto estendia a mão e dava um sorriso suspeito para os dois.

- yoshiii com certeza, datebayo!! -respondeu inocente enquanto arrastava o Uchiha para o elevador.

- ... -Sasuke com uma veia na testa.

- Itaiiii... doeu... por que fez isso BAKAAAA? -passando a mão sobre o galo que acabara de ser feito pelo seu "parceiro".

- Como você fala uma coisa dessas para aquela atendente, -respondeu ainda com a veia e com o punho levantado- ela vai achar que nós somos... que nós somos...

- Koi-bi-tos -terminou o Uzumaki enquanto se aproximava- Sasu-chan está com vergonha de dizer que meu koi? -disse com voz de choro.

- Calado, dobe, ninguém precisa ficar sabendo da minha vida -disse se afastando do kitsune e saindo do elevador.

- Huahahahaha Sasuke você não teve vergonha quando a gente estava naquela caverna -passou pelo Uchiha e abriu a porta, não teve nem tempo de continuar pois em segundos já tinha sido empurrado para dentro enquanto seus lábios eram possessivamente tomados.

- Usuratonkachi -murmurou fechando a porta e pressionando Naruto contra ela.

- O que você está fazen... aahh -não pode terminar pois Sasuke já estava beijando seu pescoço e com uma mão baixando o zíper da blusa...

**Crianças, o que aconteceu depois?**

**I-MA-GI-NEM**

**ONEGAI REVIEWS!!!**

**Próximo Capítulo: _A Nossa Primeira Vez_**


End file.
